imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jung-hee Choi
= JUNG-HEE CHOI (Character Profile) from HatW: Mind Games '''Created and Played by:''' ''[http://www.imdb.com/user/ur12566642/boards/profile/ PawnCrackers]'' '''NAME:''' Jung-hee Choi '''AGE: '''17 '''GENDER:''' Male '''OCCUPATION:''' Student '''ORIENTATION:''' Homosexual '''ACTOR:''' ''[http://asianmediawiki.com/Seung-Ri Seung Ri]'' '''RACE:''' South Korean '''PERSONALITY:''' Loud, witty, and obnoxious in a fun way, Jung-hee is always the center of attention with his bubbly personality and constant smile. Talking nonstop, he seems almost as if he was on the "fastforward" setting of a television. His optimism and cheerfulness shine through any situation, good or bad, and he's the type of person who would never show any emotion other than happiness, even if he is feeling down. He is the friend who'll make one laugh, and cheer you up when one feels like they've hit rock bottom. He's the complete opposite of a shy person, and will always speak his mind, although lacking a filter of some sort to filter out the somewhat offending things he says. While he may seem totally immature and clueless, he is actually very mature; he just doesn't really show it. While he doesn't know when to say things, he knows when to stop acting like an idiot and act formally and not disrespectfully (''until he opens his mouth.) ''But he is actually quite slow. He isn't necessarily stupid, but it requires some time for him to fully understand things. '''LIKES:''' He loves to talk. It's probably his favorite thing to do. He also likes eating lots of yummies. nom nom nom. He always enjoys being the happy and bubbly person he is, and always enjoys it when people are feeling the same. He also has a huge love of sweets, and is always chewing gum or sucking on a lollipop, unless he's doing something important. He also likes video games, and usually carries a Nintendo DS on him to play with when he's bored. '''DISLIKES:''' He isn't really fond of people who are Debbie Downers, and they are the kind of people who make him not want to cheer them up. He also has a big dislike of really obnoxious little kids, even though he sort of acts like one himself. He really hates closed minded people, especially those that force their opinions down his throat. He isn't exactly that fond of school, although he can act as if he did. Lastly, he really does not like super authoritative adults who restrict whatever he wants to do. He likes to be a free spirit. '''STRENGTHS:''' His most obvious strength is his sheer optimism, and its effect it has on other people. He is also very polite and sophisticated when it is the right time. He is also a very calm person, and isn't the kind who will freak out over a dire situation. Rather, with his rather good analytical skills, he is more the type of person to observe (for a long time) before reacting. He is also very well-liked among his peers. He's also a rather skilled dancer. He's actually quite smart, as well. The information just doesn;t stick with him. '''WEAKNESSES:''' Not exactly physically unfit, he is rather slow and weak, despite being very good at breakdancing. He's also a bit loud and obnoxious, which is probably one of the two reasons why he might not be liked by others; the other being his sexuality. He also doesn't know when to shut up, despite being able to look dignified. He just doesn't know when to stop, and the fact that he lacks a filter to separate the okay and bad things to say really detracts from his playful nature. He's also very sloooow, taking near forever to fully understand something so small. When he does get it in the end, it doesn't really stick with him either. He remembers things whenever it's important, which is great when it comes to test taking, but otherwise, things usually just go in one ear, and out the other. '''FEARS:''' He's afraid of death, first and foremost. IT's one of those things that will make him shed his happy persona, (''but if he can stop it, he will try''.) He's also afraid of driving in a car, because of almost getting in an accident a year back after he had gotten his permit. He also has a big fear of clowns. He finds them just so creepy. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' You can choose. '''FAMILY:''' Lives with mother, father, and younger brother. '''BIO:''' To put it simply, Jung-hee lived a normal life. His parents were of middle class, and he has an older brother in college. Growing up, nothing really of importance occurred. He made friends, had his ups and downs, but had no moment of particular trauma. '''OTHER:''' --- Trivia